The Sweetest Relief
by earthday
Summary: Ennis is missing Jack terribly and finds himself in a bar, sitting on his own. While there he meets a man named Frankie who he finds he has more in common with than he originally thinks.
1. Admission

The Sweetest Relief

**I do not own any of the characters in this story apart from a guy named Frankie. Anyone who's not Frankie belongs to Annie Proulx. I'm not making any profit from this - it's just for fun! ^^**

**I hope you like! :D **

Ennis sat at the bar, looking out at the crowds of people as he nervously cradled his glass. It had been three months or more since he had since Jack Twist and as much as he tried to deny it, he missed him tremendously. They weren't getting along all that well the last time they were together , due to (mainly Ennis's concerns) about his wife and kids and virtually anyone else who may have had a chance of finding out about them but Ennis knew the cycle all too well. He'd meet up with Jack on a 'fishing trip', stay with him in a remote location where there was no one about for miles to catch them with one another, then end up arguing with him, resulting in going home to what he thought was a suspicious Alma with his heart as heavy as stone.

Yet what would be worse would be the months that followed, even when Ennis knew the date him and Jack would be meeting up on next. He'd start missing him terribly and wondering why they kept going round in a never ending circle like this. Reunion, short time together, argument, long time away and so on. That's all that ever happened between them now.

However, a couple of 'fishing trips' back, Jack had suggested something that immediately and completely stopped Ennis in his tracks. He'd asked if he wanted to come and live with him down in Texas, where they could lick his Daddy's ranch into shape and allow themselves to have a life together beyond the boundaries of one-off, secret unity in the distant mountains. Ennis hadn't known what to say to this proposition at first. Jack had never hinted at anything like it before but he had obviously been doing a lot of thinking over their time apart. He seemed quite optimistic about it too yet pretty soon, Ennis reached the sad conclusion that it could never happen. The two guys he had seen living together when he was younger hadn't come to a nice situation with society and he had been permanently scarred inside by the vision and memory of one lying beaten and dead in the irrigation ditch. There was no way he wanted to end up like that, or for Jack to end up like that. He'd had to say no, no matter how hard that was.

Yet Jack didn't let go that easily. The last time he had seen him it was obviously still in his mind as he brought it up again, a glimmer of hope still existing in his voice and eyes. About a year apart to think hadn't changed Ennis's thoughts though. He couldn't say yes and that's what had driven his and Jack's latest argument.

Yet, although he knew they'd be meeting up again in a few months or so (the wait seemed to be getting longer and longer each time), it felt worse than usual. He was confused over a lot of things, not least Jack's life changing offer, and for the past couple of weeks, a horrible sense of loneliness had hung over him. Even though Alma was with him day and night, she wasn't Jack and didn't evoke the same emotions or sensations in him as Jack did. In the end, they had turned out arguing, yet Ennis would never tell her the real cause, and that was another reason he was sitting in the bar that evening. He couldn't drink at home. Not with Alma lurking over him.

He couldn't deny how much he missed Jack anymore. He stirred such feelings in him and he knew that no female could ever compete with him. They certainly couldn't stimulate the emotions in the way he did.

Because it wasn't the same with women. That was another thing Ennis tried to deny but in the end, he always realised it was true. He thought of his times with Jack and then his times with Alma and he couldn't hide what a big difference it was between them. He guessed that all women would be like his occasions with Alma, certainly from what he had heard, and that notion brought up too many questions about too many things. The term he had heard time and time again kept creeping into his mind – queer – but confusion was already gnawing away at him and he knew he couldn't think clear about anything more at that moment.

Instead, he let out a long sigh and glanced back up at the room in front, seeing people laughing and talking about their own little subjects. He seemed to be the only person in the building sitting alone but then, just as his heart sank even more at the thought, he noticed a dark haired, green eyed man crossing through the crowds towards him. Immediately, he looked down, feeling his painful shyness grip him, yet the other guy didn't stop, instead choosing to perch on a nearby seat.

Ennis nervously pawed at his glass when he sensed his gaze on him, silently asking for introduction. Yet as he got none from his companion, he kindly stuck his hand out and offered his name. '' Frankie Austin,'' he said in a Western accent and Ennis slowly looked up, taking his hand and shaking it.

'' Ennis,'' he murmured. '' Del Mar.''

Frankie smiled a little and nodded, bringing back his arm. '' You from around here, Ennis Del Mar?'' he continued. '' 'Cos ah ain't seen ya in this bar before.''

Ennis averted his eyes again, staring into his glass. '' Yeah, ah'm from 'round here,'' he answered. '' But ah jus' never been in here before now.''

'' Well, what brings ya here tonight then?'' Frankie was on the borderline between kind and annoying for Ennis.

'' It's a long story...'' he replied, not really wanting to divulge any more to this stranger. But Frankie didn't seem to be budging.

'' Ah'm not in a rush...'' he said. Ennis sighed and glanced up at him, expecting to see mischief in his eyes or at least something to prove he was taking advantage and picking on the newcomer. Yet he was surprised to see there was nothing of the sort. Frankie looked genuinely curious but still gentle, obviously wondering how much he should ask. Ennis shook his head.

'' Ah cain't say,'' he finally replied. '' Ah jus' cain't.''

'' Is it a woman?'' Frankie pressed on. Ennis's stomach twisted.

'' Kinda...'' he muttered. '' It involves a woman...''

'' Well, ah tell ya, ah've had mah fair share of woman trouble. An' other types of trouble too...''

Ennis looked back at up his sudden change in tone. He abruptly sounded quite serious. '' What d'ya mean?'' he asked, wondering why he felt interested in Frankie. Frankie just shrugged.

'' Ah don't really wanna talk about it in here, Ennis. Some people might not understand, even though we're all friends. D'ya wanna come outside?''

'' ...okay then...'' Ennis nodded and then stood up from the bar, following Frankie to the door. He'd known he'd felt lonely but he didn't quite realise he'd felt _this_ lonely. Suddenly, all he wanted was some company, if only for a few hours, and maybe even someone to talk to. He couldn't believe he was thinking that. Jack must have really hurt him this time.

Frankie led him to his pick up truck where he unlocked the front doors and allowed him to get in, safe against the cold. They sat together in there for a while and talked but the Frankie brought up the subject they had been on in the bar and the atmosphere turned a little more serious again.

'' Well, Ennis, ah don't know why ah'm tellin' ya this but ah guess ya looked a lil' lonely up there at the bar an' ah been on the road nearly mah whole life – ah know a trustworthy face when ah see one – it's one of th' first things mah Daddy taught me...'' Frankie continued, fiddling with his hands. He'd been doing most of the talking over the last ten minutes or so but now, he suddenly seemed a bit nervous. Ennis watched him. ''...but, Ennis, ah wanna tell ya now...If what ah say upsets ya or ya jus' don't like it, ya can get out an' forget this ever happened. 'Cos that's how ah felt the first time ah found out. But, still, can ah trust ya won't tell nobody?''

Ennis glanced into his eyes, wondering what on earth he was going to tell him. No one had ever told him anything that had had a build up like this but suddenly, some guy he had only just met in a bar was about to. He tried to think if he had done anything to bring it on.

'' It depends, Frankie...'' he finally muttered in response to his question. '' Though ah don't talk much anyhow...''

Frankie smiled a little and nodded, again starting to fumble with his hands. '' Well, ah'll tell ya then... Jus' don't – never mind... Anyway, like ah said, ah been on the road fer as long as ah can remember, all through the States an' the mountains an' the prairies an' so on, an' ah met a lot a' people. Some young, some old, some nice, some jus' plain horrible but...quite early on, ah began to realise somethin'.... Ah was meetin' all these gals and guys an' ah discovered that – that ah had feelin's fer both. Ah never told anyone, apart from the guys ah was with, but ah knew it was true an' it was jus' somethin' ah couldn't deny. It was never mah choice, Ennis, yet ah was fallin' in love with gals _and_ boys...''

Ennis could feel his heart thudding as he spoke to him. He was speaking almost exactly what he was, and had been, experiencing and he couldn't believe it. He had thought it was just him and Jack, alone in the world now, but he finally realised that that wasn't the case. There were people just like them, who had maybe been brought up being told emotions like these were wrong and who had also possibly been traumatised by visions or stories, yet who, in the end, couldn't deny their feelings. Ennis didn't know what to say. He wanted to feel relieved but strangely, he somehow couldn't. Jack was still on his mind. And his offer too. Did guys actually live together like he had suggested?

'' ...why – why are you tellin' me this?'' he asked after what seemed like ages, his hands shaking. Frankie smiled.

'' Because, Ennis, sometimes ah can see things in other people's faces. An' somethin' tells me ya feel the same way.''

Ennis froze. His heart skipped and he looked away, shyly picking at the material of the truck seat. He'd had an idea that the conversation might go like this but he'd had no clue that Frankie would actually pursue it. He hadn't talked to anyone about this before, not even Jack, and he suddenly felt scared, not sure how to answer. He could just run out but Frankie had just revealed a secret to him hardly anyone else knew – he realised he couldn't turn away from him. Yet what on earth should he say? After all, he wasn't much of a talker and he certainly didn't converse about things like this to anyone.

'' Frankie, I....I...Ah don't know – ah don't know what....''

'' Don't be frightened,'' Frankie soothed. '' Ah won't hurt you, Ennis.''

Ennis nodded and drew a hand across his forehead. '' Ah know...'' he muttered. '' But ah jus'... Ah haven't ever.... Ah haven't told anyone about this... Apart from – from....''

'' From who?''

Ennis sighed and shook his head. '' Okay, Frankie...'' he said after a while, his voice trembling a little. '' Ah'll tell ya why ah'm here tonight...'' He paused and then took another breath, wondering where to start. '' When ah was younger, mah brother an' sister raised me mainly after mah parents died in a car accident. Ah got me a year a' High School an' then after workin' on a ranch near Worland with mah brother for a bit ah met a pretty lil' gal called Alma who ah got engaged to. Ta get more money fer me an' her, ah went up to get work on.... a mountain –'' Ennis couldn't bare to say the name – ''...an' met Jack Twist. We – well, we got t'gether on that mountain when we was herdin' sheep but at the end a' summer, we went back home an' ah married Alma an' had kids, he married Lureen an' had a kid... We met up again four years after the mountain bah chance an' ever since then, we been havin' fishin' trips – except they're not really fishin' trips, our wives jus' think they are – an' that's the only chance we get to see each other. But...it's damn hard, Frankie. A lot a' the times we don't get on 'cos of...well, wives, kids an' other stuff, but in the end ah always end up missin' him so bad. Ah don't know about him, though ah sometimes cain't stand it. An' there's less an' less time fer us now... Ah worry about mahself when he's gone though as ah...well...'' Ennis trailed off.

'' As what?'' Frankie pressed.

'' As it...it don't feel the same with gals anymore. Ya ever git that, Frankie? Alma jus'...well, it's jus' not the same...''

'' Mmmm...Yeah, ah know what ya mean...'' Slowly, Frankie nodded and then looked up at Ennis, their eyes meeting. Ennis felt his heart skip and he glanced at Frankie's soft, parted lips when he tenderly leant forward, bringing a hand up to stroke his cheek.

'' Ennis Del Mar...'' he muttered quietly and Ennis let out a small, excited moan in response. Frankie's outdoorsy scent, not that different to Jack's, washed over him. ''...may ah kiss you?''

'' Uhhh....'' Ennis murmured as a reply and half closed his eyes, allowing Frankie to draw him in. Their lips touched in seconds, starting a soft, slow kiss as both gradually discovered how their mouths fit together and what the other liked and wanted. Frankie held Ennis gently when they did this, sensing he was trembling beneath his hands. He could tell he was thinking of Jack but he wasn't surprised as he began to tenderly touch him, slipping his fingers into his hair to deepen the kiss.

Frankie leant forward further at this point, rubbing his thumbs over Ennis's thighs a little and getting a soft groan in response. He felt him shiver and then pull him closer so they were now kissing very passionately (but still gently), embracing and fondling.

It lasted for a few more moments before Frankie finally stopped and parted their lips, brushing his forehead against Ennis's. '' Oh Ennis...'' he whispered quietly. '' D'you wanna go to a Motel...?''

Ennis nodded and then allowed Frankie to sit back in the driving seat, starting the truck's engine. He put his head on his shoulder and as they pulled out of the car park, he felt his arm curve around him.

TBC


	2. Trust and Release

The Sweetest Relief

Part 2 – Trust and Release

Luckily, the Motel was only a few blocks down. Hastily, they checked in and then got into their room, locking the door. Frankie embraced Ennis once they were alone together, drawing him in for another kiss. Ennis gratefully accepted, wrapping his arms around his companion. It was so exciting to finally be with another man again. It was never like this with Alma – nowhere near as sensual or passionate or emotional. Only with a guy could he really truly achieved these feelings, Ennis realised. And now he was experimenting with someone else, driven mad by loneliness and need for Jack. Except Frankie knew all about that and he didn't mind one bit. He understood why this was happening and was trying to help Ennis all he could, no matter where that took them.

Ennis knew it wasn't going to be the same as being with Jack but he was prepared for that as he'd lived for what seemed like forever with Alma, who couldn't compete with his lover, as painful as that might have been to say. And even though Frankie was another man, and it felt significantly better for Ennis to be with a member of the same sex (he couldn't deny that now), he knew the emotions he got with Jack were one of a kind. He just needed someone to hold to quench his desperate yearning for them.

Gently, Frankie led his kisses down from Ennis's mouth to his neck and softly sucked on the skin there, making him moan. He ran his hand through his dark hair and then pulled him back up to face him, so close their noses were touching. '' Ennis,'' Frankie whispered quietly, stroking his cheek. '' Ennis, ah don't wanna push you or nuthin'...If you wanna stop, jus' say an' we will...Ah'm not here ta steal ya away from Jack an' ah don't wanna make ya feel bad so it anythin's wrong, jus' yell....''

Ennis nodded, feeling himself melt in Frankie's hands. '' Thank you...'' he muttered lazily, rubbing Frankie's hips through his shirt and jacket. ''...but ah really want this, Frankie... Ya promise ya not scared by it all...?''

'' 'Course ah'm not, Ennis... Jus' tell me what ya want whenever ya feel like it...Ah wanna help you.'' And, gently, Frankie guided Ennis to the bed, allowing them to drift down onto it, kissing and touching. Ennis sighed and felt Frankie move on top, whispering kind words to him as they slowly increased their intimacy.

Frankie was so sweet to him and started very gradually, unbuttoning his shirt on permission and easing it off. Ennis gazed at him with adoring eyes and then lifted his arms, making it easier to get his undershirt off too. Frankie embraced him again once he was half naked and they giggled at comforting words together. Ennis was slowly losing it for him.

After Ennis was relaxed and cosy on the plumped, fat pillows, Frankie leant back onto his haunches and took off his jacket, laying it on the bed next to them. Ennis watched with glazed, excited eyes and smiled dreamily as he reached for the buttons on his shirt. He hadn't seen a guy undress for him for so long.

'' Is this okay, Ennis...?'' Frankie asked him gently when he saw his breath begin to catch in his chest. '' D'you want me ta do anythin'?''

'' Oh, do it slower...'' Ennis panted, lying back. Frankie obeyed and gradually popped his buttons open, sliding his shirt off once they were all undone. Ennis smiled softly and heard a quiet mumble escape from his lips as Frankie pulled his undershirt over his head, revealing his bare skin underneath. He wanted to reach out and touch it but he stopped himself, allowing Frankie to continue and unbuckle his belt. His shoes came off next, followed by his jeans and then he slid his underwear off over his long legs.

Ennis gave another soft moan, gazing contentedly at the beautiful body in front of him. It wasn't that different to Jack's, strong but not enough to be intimidating and there just for him, just asking to be felt. He reached out when Frankie was fully naked and helped him get under the covers with him into the warm heat below. The rest of Ennis's clothes immediately came off and they cuddled again, this time even more intimate. Frankie kissed all over his neck and then over his chest, teasing his sensitive skin. Ennis moaned and let their bodies tangle up, rolling over one another for a few moments.

But then Frankie was on top once more and they were kissing on the mouth, unable to keep their hands off each other. Ennis rubbed over Frankie's back, feeling his smooth skin and jutting spine and then hearing him sigh as he parted their lips. '' Oh Ennis...'' he murmured into his ear. '' What d'you want, Ennis...? Tell me anythin'...''

Ennis panted and traced his fingers over Frankie, whispering the words he wanted to hear. As he said them, Frankie slowly pulled back and reached for a pocket in his jacket, searching inside. He came back with a small packet and popped its lid open, squeezing some of its contents onto his finger. Ennis and Jack had only ever used Vaseline, spit and really anything to hand before so it suddenly felt very real to Ennis but he wasn't scared. He trusted Frankie.

Gently, he spread his legs and lifted his hips a little, offering himself over. '' Ah want it face ta face...'' he whispered softly. '' Me an' Jack used ta do it like that...''

Frankie nodded and eased Ennis's legs a little further apart, slowly sliding a finger into him. '' Ah...'' Ennis cooed, relaxing and opening himself wide. Another finger went in and scissored with the other and then one more. '' Ooohh...'' Ennis sighed. '' Oh Frankie, ah'm so ready...''

Gently, Frankie smiled and pulled back, squeezing some more of the small packet's contents into his hands. Ennis watched him smooth it over himself and then lay on top of him, his knees either side of his waist. '' Ya sure ya okay with this, Ennis?'' he asked softly and Ennis nodded, spreading his legs as wide as they would go. Frankie responded immediately to this and rested his head against Ennis's shoulder, getting in position. Both men sighed as he entered him.

'' Frankie...''

'' Oh Ennis...!''

Gently, Frankie shuffled a little and Ennis was surprised to feel how easily he managed to slide into him. Being with Jack had always required at least a bit of work at this stage but it wasn't like that with Frankie. Everything started to come naturally to them and Ennis let his eyes drift shut as they began to make love, tightening instinctively around Frankie.

'' Ahhh...'' Frankie sighed, holding his companion close. '' What d'ya want me ta do, Ennis...?''

Ennis smiled blissfully and felt him start to move, a slow, tender pace being set. '' Jus' this, Frankie...'' he muttered. '' Oh, that feels so good...''

Frankie exhaled sensually and let Ennis gradually find their rhythm, moving up then down, up then down. He slipped ever deeper into him, into warm, wet tunnels, and both men elicited surprised and pleasured gasps and moans as he searched and discovered. It wasn't the same as sex with Jack, but in a way it was better than some of the times they'd shared, and Ennis knew that he was slowly giving himself over. Tears were pricking at his eyes and overwhelmed by a thousand different emotions, some began to slip down his cheeks. He knew that Frankie was crying too as over the next couple of minutes, he could feel his skin getting damp against his neck and body trembling.

'' Ennis...'' he sighed, slipping in and out of the shaking cowboy. They were both climbing to dizzy heights together. '' Ennis...oh, sweetheart...''

'' Frankie...'' Ennis was lost in the sensation of Frankie gaining access so easily. '' Oh, Frankie, ah'm so close...''

'' Oh, me too, Ennis...'' Their arms and legs were tangled up by then, wrapped around each other's bodies. Ennis wept and sobbed as Frankie sank into him again. He wanted to let go so much, find relief in Frankie's tenderness, but he couldn't stop thinking of Jack. Suddenly, it didn't seem like he was doing this just for comfort.

'' Oh, Frankie...'' he gasped, tears spilling down his cheeks. '' Frankie, ah cain't, ah cain't!''

Yet Frankie was too far gone to be able to do anything. Panting Ennis's name over and over again, he held on tight and braced himself for the explosion. White lights flashed on and off in front of his tightly shut eyes. '' Ennis, Ennis...!'' he moaned, feeling his companion trembling desperately underneath him. '' Ennis, ah'm gonna come!''

Ennis groaned, his legs wrapping around Frankie. If he came now, he'd be giving himself over to him completely. He wanted to relax and do that but he just couldn't. Jack was still on his mind and he was the only person he'd offer himself to, trusting him with all his heart. Of course, he trusted Frankie but...He just wasn't Jack.

'' Frankie, ah cain't do this, ah cain't, ah cain't! Please, Frankie...I...oh, oh!!'' Ennis could feel his hips bucking as a wave of pleasure crashed over him. He couldn't help it now – there was no turning back. He had to have release. '' Frankie, please, ah'm coming! Ah, _ahhh!!''_

'' Ennis! Oh, Ennis Del Mar!'' And they climaxed together, spilling over and into one another. Frankie held Ennis close and both men shouted and gasped when the aftermaths of their orgasm shuddered through them. But, finally, they passed and Frankie collapsed fully on top of Ennis, exhausted. Ennis burst into tears.

'' Frankie...'' he moaned tormentedly. '' Oh Frankie...''

'' Ennis...'' Frankie gradually managed to get his breath back and then slowly looked up at Ennis, seeing him sobbing. '' Ennis, ah'm so sorry...''

'' No...'' Ennis cried, shaking his head. '' No, it's not you, Frankie...''

'' ...what is it then?'' he asked shyly but Ennis refused to answer, instead trying to roll out from underneath him. Frankie gently let him go, wincing a little as he slid out of him, but then drew him into a warm embrace, feeling him shaking against his body. '' Ennis,'' he muttered tenderly, stroking his hair. '' It's okay...you can tell me...''

'' Ah know but...Damn, Frankie, ah feel so awful...'' He couldn't believe he was crying so much – he hardly ever did and especially not in front of people. Frankie had somehow managed to break down his tough barriers.

'' Ssh...'' he muttered, rocking him slowly. '' It's alright, it's alright...''

Ennis nodded and trembled against Frankie, encircling his arms tighter around him. He loved to feel the warmth of his body and he had also loved the deep intimacy they had just shared but...almost too much. Despairing, he realised it had almost been like he was with Jack – passionate, sensual and still, exciting. He had only come here to find some relief in Frankie yet now he was starting to think in a very different way. After all, Frankie was being so nice and so sweet to him, treating him ever so tenderly and agreeing to plans nearly any other man would kill him for. Especially in that day and age. He didn't know what on earth to do about his feelings though – confusion was eating away at him and reducing him to this quivering, sobbing wreck.

'' Frankie...'' he wailed again, clutching at him. '' Frankie, ah don't know, ah don't know...''

'' Don't know what, Ennis?''

'' It's jus' ah...ah...ah...ah cain't say, Frankie...'' Ennis buried his face into Frankie's neck. Frankie patted his damp hair again.

'' Ssh...'' he sighed. '' Ssh, it's okay...Jus'...c'mere, Ennis...''

And gently, Frankie eased Ennis away for a bit and propped him up onto a pillow, sitting beside him. The sheets covered them from the waist down but Ennis pulled them tighter around him, seeking their warmth and comfort. Frankie slipped an arm around his shoulders at this action, sliding him to his side.

'' Now, Ennis...'' he whispered softly. '' Tell me what's wrong...''

'' Frankie, ah...ah don't know how to say it without soundin' terrible...''

'' That don't matter, Ennis. It's only me in here an' ah won't judge you or nuthin'...''

'' Yeah, but...Oh, ah dunno, Frankie, it's jus'...Ah...What we jus' did...that felt amazin'...Me an' Jack only did it like that a few times, maybe even less an'....Ah know ah only jus' met ya but...''

'' But what?''

'' ...but ah felt like ah was...Ah dunno – really givin' mahself over ta ya, if ya get that. Me an' Jack took ages ta git to that stage...''

Frankie didn't quite know what to say to that. Gently, he pulled Ennis closer and stroked his smooth skin. '' Ah'm sorry...'' he muttered after a while but Ennis just shook his head.

'' It's not your fault...'' he sighed and then slid back down under the covers, curling up. Frankie joined him and within minutes, they fell asleep in each other's arms. Yet, just before they did, Ennis rested his head on Frankie's chest and whispered something to him, hoping he wouldn't hear.

'' Ah really like you, Frankie Austin....''

TBC


	3. Desire

The Sweetest Relief

Part 3 - Desire 

Ennis woke up in a couple of hours, the room still dark around him except for the dim glow of a neon sign leaking through the small gap in the curtains. It must have been about 3am in the morning but he didn't care all that much. He had just had a very passionate, erotic dream about him and Jack and was now desperate again for some type of release or satisfaction. Ideally, he wanted – needed – to have Jack here with him yet Jack was all the way down in Texas, miles and miles away. He missed him so, so much.

Gently, Ennis ran a hand down his stomach and then lower, his thoughts still on the Texan cowboy. He began to pleasure himself but after a few short seconds, he realised it wasn't enough. He wanted Jack so bad and as he continued to stroke, tears began to prick his eyes. It was no use. He had to do something.

So, gradually, he turned over onto his side and saw that Frankie was still lying next to him on his back, his lips slightly parted and eyelashes brushing his cheeks. He was fast asleep, drifting far away from reality, but Ennis knew that this must be done. For himself, for his comfort and most of all, for Jack. No matter how uneasy he might be about it.

Never the less, he moved closer to Frankie and reaching over him, took the small packet he had used earlier from the bedside table. His hands shaking ever so badly, he squeezed some of its contents over his fingers and then knelt between Frankie's open thighs, the covers being drawn back a little. Frankie moved slightly in his dreams at the loss of heat but Ennis held him still, guiding a trembling hand up between his legs.

Realising he didn't have much time, Ennis tried to fit two fingers in at once. With a bit of effort, they slowly slid in and Frankie shuffled a little, moaning quietly in his sleep. Ennis froze yet there was no further movement, except for his gentle breathing, so he scissored his fingers and stretched Frankie wide, preparing him. Even though he was in a rush, he still didn't want to his companion after he was so tender with him earlier. And, considering he was still asleep, he obviously wasn't ready for this type of interaction. Ennis felt he needed to make him as open as possible.

Finally though, he pulled out and took the small packet again, squeezing some more of the sticky liquid into his hands and lathering himself with it. He was even more terrified now. He needed to do this, needed to make believe, yet he didn't want to inflict pain onto Frankie. He had been so lovely beforehand and Ennis didn't want to ruin that. But thinking like that scared him further. It just proved that he actually cared about him quite a lot. And Ennis had always thought that Jack was the one for him.

Quickly, Ennis shook his head to bring himself back into reality and held Frankie's legs, repeating over and over again in his mind that Jack _was_ the only one, Jack _was _the only one. He needed him now and that was why he was doing this – for no other reason but that. No. Other. Reason.

More forcefully now, Ennis pushed Frankie's legs up and felt him stir beneath him. His eyes began to slowly open but Ennis couldn't think straight anymore. Breathing heavily, he plunged into him and fell over his body, holding him tight.

'' Ennis!!'' he cried suddenly, abruptly waking up at the almost aggressive intrusion. '' Ennis, what are you – ''

'' Frankie...'' Ennis interrupted quickly, making him stop. '' Frankie, please, ah need this so much... please... please let me...''

Frankie nodded, though now he didn't have much of a choice, and then leant back, trying to adjust to the sensation of Ennis inside of him. He could tell how desperate he was for this by the way he was pushing and thrusting a little violently into him and despite it hurting, he didn't say a word. He could feel how troubled Ennis was.

After a short while of gasping and panting as his companion slid in and out of him, Frankie lifted his arms and tried to wrap them around Ennis, seeking some type of comfort. But Ennis, tears welling in his pained eyes, pushed him away and pinned his wrists to the bed, grasping him tightly.

'' Frankie...'' he choked out and then squeezed his eyes shut, trying to imagine it was Jack he was on top of. He missed him – and wanted him – so, so much yet no matter how many times he attempted to conjure up the image of his pretty face, he couldn't concentrate on it. It was almost as if he'd forgotten what he looked like. That was bad enough but what made it worse was the fact that, even when he closed his eyes so tight it hurt, he could still only see – and think of – Frankie, taking Jack's place in his fantasies.

'' No...'' he sobbed woefully, thrusting harder into Frankie who gasped in pain. He had done this to him, he had made him this way... '' No, no, no, no...''

'' Ennis, Ennis, please...'' Frankie turned his head to the side, his eyes shut as he tried to bare this. Ennis collapsed fully on top of him, tears streaming down his cheeks as the pace got faster.

'' Jack, Jack, Jack, Jack....'' he sobbed, unable to help himself. Frankie moaned and Ennis buried his face into his dark hair. Pleas and begs spilt from his lips. '' Frankie...'' came his desperate, quivering voice. '' Frankie...Texas...Texan accent...''

'' Wh-what...?''

'' Ah want you ta...ta talk...ta talk in a-a Texan accent...''

'' Ennis, ah...''

'' Please!!'' Ennis grasped Frankie and wailed against him. Seeing his distress, Frankie nodded and held him tight, their bodies closely pressed together. He didn't really know why he was asking him to talk with a Texan accent but he agreed to it anyway, slowly realising he would have done anything for Ennis at that moment in time. He liked him way too much and even though he had been with many a guy, none of them had ever been like Ennis. Jack was one very, very lucky man. Frankie didn't want to come between them but he couldn't help his affection for his companion. It was completely out of his control.

'' Ennis, Ennis!'' he cried, attempting his best Southern accent. Ennis sobbed. '' Ennis, oh God, ah'm so close...!''

Frankie squirmed underneath Ennis and bucked his hips, hearing him panting Jack's name over and over again. He understood now. '' Enniiiis...'' he cried, tears pouring down his cheeks. Ennis held him close. '' Ohhh sweetie, ah'm gonna...ah'm gonna...oh Ennis, oh...oh...ah'm coming!''

And Frankie clung onto Ennis for dear life as an orgasm shuddered through him, taking his breath away. He spilled again and again between himself and his companion and then eventually flopped back down into the mattress, feeling Ennis still thrusting inside him.

'' Jack, Jack, please...'' he wailed, sobbing and crying so hard Frankie thought that his heart might break. '' Jack, oh Jack, ah miss you, ah miss you...!''

Frankie closed his eyes again at Ennis's despair, now being allowed to wrap his arms tenderly around him. '' Ennis, ssh, ssh, it's okay, it's okay...'' he tried soothing but Ennis continued to weep loudly, pushing even more violently as his sobs intensified. Frankie found himself terrified for his wellbeing.

'' Jack, Jack...!'' he howled and he sounded on the brink of both an orgasm and a breakdown. '' Jack, please, ah'm so sorry...Jack, Jack, _ahhh!!_''

And he reached a huge climax, coming deep inside Frankie and calling his name now instead of Jack's. Frankie clutched him tight but it was no use. Straight after he had finished, he gave one last moan of apology to Jack and then fainted, collapsing onto the bed.

TBC


	4. The Phonecall

The Sweetest Relief

Part 4 – The Phonecall

Ennis was woken minutes later by Frankie frantically shaking him. Confusion was brewing in his mind and when he saw his companion's tear streaked face, it was just added to. He couldn't remember what on earth had happened – all he knew now was that he was lying on soft bed, looking up at the white ceiling and with Frankie sitting, terrified, beside him. But as he saw his eyes gradually flicker open, he leant down and swept him into a huge embrace, mumbling words of relief.

'' Oh Ennis, Ennis...'' he babbled, rocking him back and forth. '' Oh Ennis, ah was so scared...are you okay?''

Ennis nodded, his arms clutching at Frankie for comfort. '' Ah think so...'' he replied slowly. ''...what happened?''

'' Oh Ennis, you fainted. You was screamin' out and moanin' fer Jack an'-an'...''

'' Jack...'' Ennis interrupted, something suddenly tightening in his chest. He remembered now. He had been with Frankie and they had been making love but...It had been Jack on his mind and taking over his thoughts. As always. _Oh God_, his brain whined, _what have ah done? _'' Jack...'' he muttered again, his breathing getting a little heavier as a lump formed in his throat. '' Jack, ah...ah need to see him.''

Frankie abruptly pulled back slightly, looking with concern into Ennis's glazed eyes. He had sounded so serious. '' Ennis, he – he's all the way down in Texas, isn't he? You asked me to put on a Texan accent...''

Ennis sniffed, beginning to tremble again. '' But ah need ta hear _his_ Texan accent...'' he moaned despairingly. '' God, Frankie, ah have ta call him...''

Frankie's stomach jumped for some reason. '' Do you – d'you know his number?'' he asked carefully.

'' Of course ah do!'' And before his brain could give any discouraging thoughts, Ennis reached across to the bedside table and picked up the receiver from the phone lying there. Truth was, he didn't really know Jack's number all that well. He'd never had the need to call him before, considering they mainly communicated via postcards when they were away from each other, but now he knew it was the right time to put that habit on hold for a while. He had to talk to Jack, just had to – couldn't stand to live another moment without hearing his voice or being able to tell him what was on his mind. And he didn't even care that it was the middle of the night. Jack had given him this number, saying he could call whenever he liked and that evening was definitely one of those times. He couldn't bare it another second.

So, shaking with what seemed to be a million different emotions, he dialled in the number that he thought was closest to the one Jack had offered him and waited for the tone. His heart almost burst with anticipation as he heard it ringing. Frankie slumped down beside him and he desperately reached for his hand, needing something to hold for comfort. The dark haired cowboy happily obliged.

The dialling tone seemed to go on forever. Ennis was terrified that it would lead to the answering machine but he was also terrified of Jack picking up. He really had no idea what to tell, even if he knew what he'd like to say. After all, he wasn't very good with conversations, especially if he felt like this. He thought he might collapse again with nerves.

But then, just as he realised he could be in danger of hanging up because he was so scared, there was a noise different to the dialling tone on the other side of the line and Ennis's heart skipped one or two beats. His stomach twisted and he held his breath when a sleepy voice mumbled down the phone.

'' Hello?'' it said and at that one simple word, Ennis couldn't take it any longer. Bursting into tears, he dropped Frankie's hand and cradled the receiver like a child, muttering Jack's name repeatedly. There was no doubt that was him that had uttered that greeting. Ennis knew his voice so well by now yet it was always beyond perfect to hear it again.

'' Oh Jack, oh Jack!'' he cried loudly, squeezing his eyes shut. '' Oh God Jack, ah missed you so much!''

'' Ennis?'' Jack asked slowly, confused. '' Ennis, that you?''

'' Yes, yes!'' Ennis replied immediately, not able to contain his joy. He had never displayed his emotions so freely before that night. '' Jack, Jack, ah'm so sorry!''

'' Hey...'' Jack cooed softly at Ennis's uncharacteristic outburst. He sounded slightly more awake now. '' Hey, it's okay... Don't cry, Ennis...''

'' Oh, ah cain't help it, Jack! Ah missed you so much an' ah was so horrible ta ya...Ah'm so sorry, ah'm so sorry...''

'' Aww, Ennis...It's alright...It wasn't your fault, friend. Ah shouldn't have pushed ya like that...''

'' But, Jack, ah...Ah...Oh Jack, ah need to come an' see ya...''

Jack seemed stunned by this statement, considering his sudden silence on the other side of the line. Ennis held his breath again, hoping desperately he hadn't gone too far but then there was a quiet noise and Jack's voice appeared again, fuelling his hopes. '' Oh Ennis...Ah...Are you serious?''

Ennis nodded, though he knew Jack couldn't see him. '' Damn ah am, Jack...'' he muttered. '' An' ah haven't been drinkin' too much either...God, ah-ah miss ya so much an' ah need ta-need ta...''

'' Need ta what, Ennis?''

''...Ah'll jus' see ya soon, Jack...Ah'm comin' down t'morrow. Dunno how long it'll take...Jus' have ta see ya...''

''But, Ennis – d'you know where ah live?'

'' 'Course ah do, Jack. An' if ah don't, ah'll ask 'round...Ah don't care...''

'' O-okay then...Ah'll be waitin' for ya...'' There was a pause and then a small, choked sob. '' Ah missed ya, Ennis – ah'm sorry we argued again...''

'' S'okay – ah missed ya too.'' And with a last tear, Ennis mumbled a sad goodbye and hung up the phone, not quite believing what he had just done. He didn't actually know where Jack lived all that well but he was prepared to ask a thousand people to find out. There was no way he could go without seeing him again.

As he let the phone drop back onto the bedside table, he sank into the mattress and clutched the covers around him, trembling. Frankie crawled up next to him and wrapped his arms around his shaking body, nuzzling him softly.

'' Ah'll come with ya if ya want, Ennis...'' he said gently. Ennis nodded. He was definitely going to need some company on this trip which otherwise would have been extremely lonely. Especially as he didn't know how long it would take, or moreover, the exact route to travel down. That scared him a little but having somebody with him would heal it at least a bit.

'' Okay...'' he muttered, cuddling Frankie back. '' Ah don't think mah car would make it awl that way anyway so...can we take your's?''

'' 'Course we can. 'S no problem at all...''

Ennis nodded gratefully again. '' An' we're gonna have ta drop inta mine t'morrow mornin' jus' ta grab some bits an' pieces...Alma'll be at work too so – ah'll leave her a note or somethin'...''

'' Sure.'' Frankie stroked Ennis's hair and guided him to rest his head on his chest. '' Now, ah think it's time you got some rest, Ennis...Ya've hardly slept at all yet...''

'' Mmm...'' Ennis embraced Frankie closer and then closed his eyes. Sleep came to him within minutes but soon, his dreams were haunted by visions and memories of him and Jack, and more frightfully, him and Frankie.

TBC


	5. Morning Realisations

The Sweetest Relief

Part 5 - Morning Realisations

Ennis woke up the next morning, completely disorientated. Part of him thought he was still back at home with Alma by his side but as he slowly and lazily turned over, he saw that it wasn't her. Instead, it was a green eyed, dark haired man, his fingers brushing dreamily over his cheeks as he looked tiredly down at him, a small smile on his face. '' Mornin', Ennis...'' he said softly when he realised he was awake and Ennis moaned. Sense began to slowly creep into his mind.

'' Mmmm, mornin', Frankie...'' he replied after a while, moving back to a more comfortable position. Frankie's arms drifted around his waist.

'' You okay, Ennis?'' he asked gently, nuzzling his neck a little. '' Ya were a bit...unnerved last night. Ah didn't like it.''

'' Mmm, m' okay...'' Ennis replied, still not really concentrating on anything. '' Ah'm – ah'm sorry...''

'' That's alright...Ah understand...'' Frankie smiled and then there was silence for a bit, broken only by the muffled sounds of cars sweeping by outside. They embraced closely under the covers and Ennis drifted in and out of sleep but after a while, Frankie shifted behind him and he jerked awake again, his eyes bleary. '' Mmmm....Frankie? Whassa time?'' he asked quietly when he gradually got his bearings once more.

'' 'Bout 10am, Ennis...When are we goin' ta start drivin' down ta Jack?''

Ennis's stomach suddenly jolted and all tiredness immediately slipped from his mind. He had forgotten completely about that, despite his dreams being haunted by memories of the Texan cowboy, and now Frankie had mentioned it, it hit him like a ton of bricks. His heart skipped one or two beats and gradually he turned to look at his companion, checking he hadn't just imagined him say that. Yet he looked completely sincere, eyes full of caring and kindness. He tried to calm down a little but memories of the night before were gradually drifting back into his brain and they were starting to hurt him. There had been a bar and a night with Frankie, including two sessions of passionate intimacy, then he remembered frantically calling Jack, crying down the phone and....saying he missed him. He never would have imagined himself doing that. Not in a million years. But he had. And now, he had arranged to drive down with Frankie, all the way to Texas, just to see him. He didn't know whether that was a mistake or not.

'' Oh, ah...ah...ah dunno, Frankie...'' he replied after a long while. '' Ah haven't – haven't really thought about it.''

Frankie nodded. He could see the worry and mixed emotions in Ennis's eyes. '' Okay...'' he said slowly. '' We're headin' to yer house first though, right?''

'' Yeah, ah-ah guess...'' Ennis really didn't know what to do. At the mere mention of Jack, something had come over him that he hadn't felt when he had been with Frankie the previous night and he wasn't sure what that was. It was a whole jumble of feelings and he couldn't pick out just one. Could he really drive all the way down to Texas?

Now very confused and dazed, he gradually untangled himself from Frankie's arms and rose from the bed, sensing a cold chill suddenly rush across his body. Frankie watched him and sat up a little, asking if he was alright. '' Ya seem a bit disorientated, Ennis...'' he commented, seeing him trudge slowly across the worn carpet to the adjoining bathroom. '' Ya sure yer okay?''

But Ennis didn't reply this time. He just walked into the bathroom, shut the door and soon, there was the sound of the shower running. Frankie sighed and laid back down, knowing there was nothing more he could do for the time being.

****

Minutes later though, the water was turned off and for a while, there was no other noise from the bathroom. Frankie waited for Ennis but instead, he began to hear crying sounds, growing louder by what seemed to be the second. Concerned, he slipped off the bed and knocked on the bathroom door, asking gently if he was okay. Ennis didn't reply so holding his breath, Frankie slowly turned the handle and peered in through the small gap. His companion was sitting on the small ledge near the sink, his head and his hands and whole body shaking as sobs tore through him, mixed with distressed moans of Jack's name. Frankie sighed as he saw him and then opened the door further, walking in and reaching out to stroke his wet hair. Ennis continued to cry.

'' Hey, Ennis...'' he muttered for what seemed like the thousandth time during the previous evening and their morning together. ''...what's up, buddy...?''

Ennis sniffed and reached out for Frankie, pulling him down next to him. Frankie slipped an arm around his damp bare shoulders then handed him a spare towel which he gratefully wrapped around himself. '' Ah'm sorry, Frankie...'' he sobbed after a bit. '' Ya mus' think ah'm so pathetic...ah'm not usually like this but...ah dunno...''

'' It's alright, Ennis...Ah don't think yer pathetic...Not at all.''

Ennis smiled weakly and cuddled into his companion's body a little more. He didn't know what he was feeling anymore. Everything had jumbled up and there was no making sense of any of it. '' It's jus'...well...Ah dunno what ta do, Frankie. Ah phoned Jack last night but...ah don't know the way ta Texas, like ah said ah did. Ah never been that far South before an' ah have no idea where Jack lives...Ah got a vague idea but...that's not enough is it? Ah wanna see him – oh God, so badly – and still, ah....ah sorta don't. But no, of course ah do...what am ah – do ah – do ah wanna see him, Frankie?''

Frankie smiled gently and stroked Ennis's cheek, wiping away some of his hot tears. '' Only you can decide that, Ennis...'' he said tenderly. '' Ah been ta Texas quite a bit so ah know at least some parts an' if ya got a vague idea of where Jack lives, ah can help ya with that but...ah cain't tell ya how ya feel...That's up ta you, Ennis.''

Ennis sobbed and ran a shaking hand across his warm forehead. '' But...ah dunno what ta do anymore, Frankie. God, ah'm so frightened...''

'' Frightened of what?''

'' Jus'...things...Y'know what, ah don't even know...Ah'm jus' screwin' everythin' up...''

'' No, yer not, Ennis...''

'' Oh, Frankie, yeah ah am...Ah-ah cain't tell ya right now...C'mon, we gotta get ready...''

_Ah have to put things right_, Ennis thought.

****

They set off from the Motel about half an hour later and Frankie drove to Ennis's house, under his directions. Seeing Alma was at work (probably had the kids with her as no relative was waiting at the house with them, Ennis thought), he quickly left her note about where he would be over the next few days to a week or beyond and purposefully didn't leave Jack's number, knowing she phone it if he did. He didn't want any bother on this journey. After leaving the scrap of paper where he knew she'd see it, he hurriedly chucked some of his belongings into a case he found under the bed and then dashed back outside to the truck, throwing it into the back. Frankie nodded at him and without any glance at the lonely house, he started the engine and they pulled out onto the open road, heading for Texas.

TBC


	6. Arrival

The Sweetest Relief

Part 6 - Arrival 

Neither Frankie nor Ennis knew how long they drove for. Days passed by yet none were keeping an exact record. All that they were aware of was that as every hour ticked on, they were getting closer and closer to Texas, where Jack would be waiting for them. Well, Ennis anyway. Frankie had no idea how Jack would react when he saw him coming along for the ride. He hoped he'd be okay about it because he really liked Ennis and in the end, the only thing he wanted to do was help him. At least, he let himself think that was the only thing he wanted to do. He didn't want to contemplate any other reasons at all at that moment.

But, unfortunately for him, during the journey, his feelings began to become even more mixed up. Ennis's mind was on other things – most evidently, Jack – and no matter how much he tried to comfort him or cheer him up, in a few minutes he'd always be back to his original state, staring out the car window and lost in his thoughts. Frankie hated to see him like that. He looked so forlorn and lonely and quite soon, Frankie started to wonder what kind of a man Jack must have been to cause him so much pain. He'd never seen a guy cry so much in a short space of time as Ennis had. If he had to be honest, he was a little wary of meeting Jack. He had no clue what he'd be like.

Still, as the days went on, they got to the South or Colorado and then the North West of Oklahoma and Ennis's eyes began to get a little brighter. Something between excitement and nerves took over his personality and sometimes, when they slept in the back of the pick up truck, he would stay awake all night, tossing and turning and now and then, gaze up at the stars through the windows, whispering Jack's name. Frankie would try to coax him into drifting off to dreams with him but usually, it didn't work and he'd have to fall asleep worrying about his companion.

One night, he had got too concerned about Ennis staying awake all hours and had spontaneously rented a small Motel room off the highway, desperately wanting his partner to be comfortable. However, Ennis had, at this point after a string of restless nights, been too tired to move so Frankie had been forced to swing him over his shoulder in a fireman's lift and carry him into the building, gently easing him down onto the bed once they were in. They had kissed lazily and then fallen asleep in one another's arms, knowing that soon it would be Jack taking Frankie's place.

About a day later, they finally reached Texas. Frankie saw Ennis's content smile as they drove past the state sign and smiled himself, putting his arm around the back of his chair. '' Almost there...'' he'd said and then with Ennis's directions, headed through cities and towns in the hope that one of them might have been familiar to what Jack had described to Ennis over their fishing trips. For the first day, they didn't have much luck and had to pull in for the night but the following morning, they at last came across a little town that Ennis suddenly became very alert in, as if he could feel something in the air. Frankie had glanced over at him and got the explanation that Jack lived here. He was sure he did though Ennis had never been down here before so he couldn't possibly know. Still, Frankie had gone along with it and had followed some more of Ennis's rather jumbled and scattered directions, turning down roads and lanes until a house came up at the end of one, nestled in amongst beautiful green fields and trees. Ennis immediately ordered Frankie to stop and he did, a little curious about how his partner seemed to know exactly where they were going all of a sudden.

But, unafraid now, Ennis leapt out of the truck and hurried across the yard, gazing up at the building in front of him. He didn't know why but he was sure this was Jack's house – it had to be. His heart told him it was.

And then, suddenly, the front door was flung open and there stood Jack, his blue eyes so bright they rivalled the tender sky above. Ennis's stomach jumped in excitement and immediately, he cried the cowboy's name, dashing towards him. Jack met him halfway across the garden, flinging his arms around him and literally lifting him up into the air, spinning him round and round. '' Ennis, Ennis, Ennis!'' he exclaimed and they kissed again and again, unable to keep tears from falling.

Back in the truck, Frankie smiled. Watching Ennis look so happy after days of sadness and despair was very uplifting for him. And from the first few seconds, Jack looked like quite a kind guy. Well, he hadn't seen him properly yet but from the way he had swept Ennis into an embrace as big as that and actually swung him around, he seemed very sweet. Nobody had ever done that to Frankie, no matter how much they said they loved him. Though Ennis hadn't said anything about loving Jack. He'd wanted to talk to him about it, yet every time he had tried, Ennis had abruptly changed the subject, looking jittery and tense.

But now, they looked enthralled with each other, smiling and cuddling without a care in the world. Jack finally put Ennis down and they stared deep into another's eyes, fresh tears on their cheeks. Frankie watched a tender kiss pass between them and then Ennis murmured something to Jack, taking his arm. With a dizzy grin on his face, he guided him over to the truck and signalled for Frankie to wind the window down. Frankie did as he said and immediately saw Jack's face fall, his eyes wide with something that seemed somewhere between shock and fear.

'' Ennis...wh-...who?'' he started though he couldn't get anything else out. Ennis just smiled.

'' Don't worry, Jack,'' he replied to his confusion and nerves at somebody seeing them kissing and embracing. ''...he knows.''

'' What d'you mean?''

'' I'll tell ya later.'' Ennis ruffled Jack's hair at his still bewildered gaze and then continued. '' Anyway, this is Frankie Austin. He....came along for the ride.'' He didn't really know what to say about Frankie. He didn't particularly want to tell Jack what they had done. Something said to him that after Jack arguing with him about why it was so hard for them to be together (let alone with somebody else) for him, he wouldn't be too understanding.

'' Oh...'' Jack replied at last. He still seemed very confused. ''...hi, Frankie.''

'' Hey, Jack. Ennis told me all about you an'...like he said, don't be scared. Ah know...'' Frankie said kindly, offering his hand to Jack who loosely took it and shook.

'' Can he come in?'' Ennis asked after they introduction had ended. '' He's driven me all the way down from Wyoming, Jack. Ah think he needs a break.''

'' Well...er, he can if he wants to...You okay with that, Frankie?'' Jack's confidence was being regained now.

'' Oh, um...sure.'' Frankie hadn't been expecting this. Even though he was aware it had been a very long journey, he'd thought he would just go straight home after dropping Ennis off. After all, he'd done longer journeys before and that had been alright then.

'' Okay...''

And Frankie opened the door to the pick up truck, bending out and stretching. They hadn't been looking for Jack's house for that long that morning but the past few days were slowly catching up on him now, making him tired and sore. Yet as he saw Jack (fully and not just briefly now), some of that worry began to fade. He had seen many a ranch hand and many a cowboy in his time on the road but he had thought that the only handsome one he had ever witnessed was Ennis, with his shy brown eyes and dusty blonde hair. Though suddenly, that didn't seem to be the case anymore. Jack was, quite literally, gorgeous. He had big lovely eyes that were dazzlingly blue, messy dark hair that looked extremely soft to touch and then, as if that wasn't enough, his lips were pink and plump, turned up at the corners in a pretty pout. Frankie's heart gave a little skip when he saw him.

Jack didn't notice his gaze though, probably for the better. Instead, he took Ennis's arm and all three of them walked into the house, shutting the front door behind them.

***

A couple of hours later, Frankie frustratedly kicked the tyre of his truck, yelling abuse at it for having broken down again. He hadn't even set off yet – was just about to – when once more, his car had refused to start, instead deciding to splutter and cough when he tried forcing it into action. The only thing to do in these situations was to go down to a nearby garage to get it fixed but being in a totally unfamiliar part of Texas, he had no idea where the closest garage was and how long it would take to be able to fix the truck. Usually took a couple of days at best. Looks like he was stuck here for a bit.

Suddenly, there was a noise behind him and a shy looking Ennis walked out of the house, smiling softly. He turned round immediately, still bubbling with rage, but when he saw the cowboy's sparkling eyes, he calmed a little, trying to smile back.

'' Hey, Frankie...'' came the gentle greeting, obviously wary of Frankie's annoyance. '' Are you alright?''

'' Mmm...'' Frankie replied, shrugging. '' Yeah, 's jus' this damn car. Keeps breakin' down an' it's done it again.''

'' Oh. Can you get it fixed?''

'' Ah dunno. Usually when it does this, ah take it straight to the garage but...ah dunno where any garages are 'round here.''

'' Ah'm sure Jack could show you. He's not doin' anythin' today.''

Frankie's heart jumped for some reason. '' Oh...well, yeah, sure, if he wants...''

'' How long d'you think it'll take ta get it fixed? 'Cos...are ya takin' me back to Wyoming with you or...'' Ennis didn't have another suggestion. He realised he was getting into the territory Jack had been offering him. ''...or...or...what?'' he finished quickly.

'' Oh, ah really haven't thought about it yet, Ennis. Usually takes a few days though. We'll think about it then.''

Ennis nodded. '' Well, ah...ah know ah'm stayin' here fer a few days anyway. Jack's wife and father in law are out on some business trip in Louisiana so they'll be away fer a while but...after that...'' Again, he was treading on shaky ground. ''...ah...ah dunno...''

'' Mmm...'' Frankie wasn't really concentrating. ''...have you told him yet...?''

'' About what?''

'' About...y'know, what we did. Ah guess it's somethin' he's gonna wanna know about.''

'' Well, er...not yet...But – ah have told him that you know about us...He's alright about that...''

'' Oh...good.'' Frankie smiled and then turned back to the truck. '' Y'know, Jack seems pretty nice. He wasn't what ah was expectin'.''

'' What were you expectin'?''

'' Well, ah...ah don't really know ta be honest. Not like how he actually is though. He's very different to the other ranch hands and cowboys ah've ever met.''

'' Mmm...ah know...'' Ennis sighed rather dreamily but then immediately shook his head, restoring reality. '' Anyway...ah...ah'll go get him, shall ah? Ah'm sure he'll be happy ta take you down town.''

And with that, he hurried off back into the house to find Jack.

***

Jack and Frankie returned a little later on from the garage in Jack's truck, having towed Frankie's down and got the news that it would be ready in a few days, just as Frankie had predicted. That was alright but Frankie didn't know where he was going to sleep, not wanting to intrude on Jack and Ennis, who probably wanted the house to themselves that night. However, they had both insisted that it was fine for him to stay, Jack even quickly setting up the spare room for him when they arrived back from the garage. Frankie admired his kindness, and now unable to refuse, accepted the offer, making himself at home with the things he had brought down from Wyoming and rescued from his truck before it had got towed into town.

That evening, they had dinner together and shared conversation, Jack doing most of the talking. Frankie told him a little about himself but Ennis, knowing more than enough about the both of them, stayed quiet, as usual, smiling a little dizzily at his companions. Frankie was more than a little glad to see him happy at last. Jack was obviously very special to him though Frankie didn't think he knew how much he had missed him.

After the food had been cleared away, they all sank into the lounge together and Frankie noticed that every now and then, Ennis would keep moving up closer to Jack, nudging his leg and sides. Eventually, Jack slid an arm around his shoulders and even though Frankie could tell he was a little uncomfortable about doing this in front of him, Ennis laid his head down next to his and closed his eyes. This seemed like the first real contact they'd had after the quick embrace in the yard earlier.

About an hour later, it was getting close to 11.30pm and Ennis and Jack announced they were heading up to bed. Frankie nodded and then after a short while, followed them up, trying to be as quiet as possible as he tiptoed into his room, hearing their quiet whisperings through the wall. Something told him it was going to be a long night.

TBC


	7. Together Again

The Sweetest Relief

Part 7 - Together Again

Later that night, Ennis lay back on his and Jack's bed, sleepy and euphoric and with his mind jumbled with the sex they had just had. It had been too long since they had last done that and now he was finally content, a dizzy smile on his flushed face. He swore it was getting better each time but it hadn't started too easily that night, despite the time they had been away from each other. Jack had been wary of Frankie, especially as he was sleeping in the room along from theirs, but Ennis had told him it was alright and they had fallen onto the bed, clothes being thrown carelessly onto the floor as they giggled and kissed over and over again.

A while later, it was over but Ennis still felt good, warmth spreading all over him when Jack returned to the bed from the bathroom and climbed in next to him, lying down on his side so they were facing each other. Gently, Jack gave him a playful kiss on the lips and then ran a hand through his hair, smoothing out the soft curls. '' Hmmmmm, Jaaack...'' he sighed, closing his eyes and resting his head on the same pillow as his partner so they were inches apart. ''...hmm, ah missed that so bad...''

'' Mmm, me too, Ennie....Gets better every time...''

'' Jus' thinkin' that...''

Jack smiled and then allowed Ennis to rest his head in the crook of his neck, his hands stroking up and down his arms. He gently kissed his hair and then after a few minutes, shuffled a bit, reaching over to turn the dim bedside light off. They had left it on that night, wanting to see each other after too long a time away but now, as the room was plunged into darkness, Ennis snuggled up further into Jack, his arms encircling his waist.

'' Mmmph, Ennis...'' Jack mumbled, petting his soft skin delicately. '' Mmm, can ah talk with you?''

'' Hmmm?'' Ennis asked, lifting his head a little and looking into Jack's blue eyes. '' What about?''

'' Well...about Frankie...'' Jack replied carefully but Ennis didn't flinch or do anything that suggested discomfort. His mind was either too bleary and fuzzy from sex or he actually really didn't mind this subject. Jack doubted that. ''...who is he?''

'' Ah already told ya that, Jack...''

'' Yeah, but ya didn't tell me anythin' else apart from where ya met him or his name...Why did he come with you? What were you doin' with him?''

'' Mmmmm...'' Ennis muttered sleepily and for a few moments, Jack thought he wasn't going to respond but then he shuffled a little more and buried his face back in the crook of his neck, continuing. '' ....well...me an' Alma were arguin' one night an' ah was lonely so...ah head on up to a lil' bar that ah'd never been to before and he jus' came up ta me...Ah didn't ask him to, Jack...'' Ennis continued, his voice clogged with tiredness. ''...an' we got talkin' an' he took me out ta his truck an' then...well...he said he was like us, Jack – he'd been with guys too – an' girls – an' he said...'cos he'd been out on the road for a long time, he knew things about people an' said he thought ah felt the same way...''

'' An you told him?'' Jack asked.

'' Yeah...but he wasn't shocked at all bah it, Jack...An' then we went back to a Motel t'gether an'...an'...well...''

'' Then what happened, Ennie?''

''...well...ah didn't mean ta hurt ya, Jack...but...ah was desperate fer some type a' attention an' me an' Alma were arguin' an' all an' it...it wasn't the same with gals anymore. An', damn Jack ah missed you so bad – ah jus' wanted somethin' to remind me of ya – so... me and Frankie...we – we kinda had sex...an'...''

'' You had sex?'' Jack repeated, looking a little shocked. Ennis was glad to see he didn't look too hurt though.

'' Mmmm...ah'm sorry, Jack...ah jus' – ah jus' missed you real bad...''

'' No...no...ah'm not angry at you...''

'' You're not?''

'' No...Well, maybe ah would be more if...if...''

'' If what?''

'' Well...'' Jack pulled away from Ennis a little so their eyes met. He laced their hands together and then kissed his forehead, making him smile. ''...ah missed you too, Ennie. An' you know what that does ta people...''

Ennis knew what was coming. Saving Jack the pain of saying it, he leant in so their noses pressed together and whispered the words against his pink lips. ''...you did it too?'' he muttered and Jack nodded. '' Where is he now?''

'' Hell if ah know, Ennie. Ah jus' met him at some bar one night an' he left me...Ah wasn't expectin' him to do any different but now ah've seen you with Frankie an' he actually drove you all the way down ta Texas....ah dunno, Ennie...''

'' What...?''

'' Ah feel left out,'' Jack pouted in mock sadness and Ennis giggled softly, wrapping his arms around the back of his neck.

'' Aww, Jack...ah'm here now...''

'' Ah know. Thanks for comin' down here, Ennis...Ah really did miss you...'' He stroked his cheek gently with the back of his finger and then kissed the flushed skin there. '' An' that guy from the bar wasn't half as good as you...''

Ennis smiled and moved Jack's arms so he was cuddling him tight. '' Mmm, you only like me fer sex, Jack Twist...'' he teased and Jack giggled.

'' Aww, c'mon now, that's not true...'' he smiled and kissed his mouth, drawing him back down under the covers. Their legs tangled and Ennis pressed his lips to Jack's neck, leaving a soft wet trail as he moved further and further down. Jack closed his eyes blissfully at the teasing but when Ennis tried to get on top and lift his legs, he stopped him, saying he was too tired. Ennis, not wanting to hurt him, nodded and then laid him back down, lying beside him.

'' Night, Jack...'' he muttered gently, wrapping his arms back around him. '' See you in the mornin', cowboy...''

'' Mmm...you too, Ennie...''

And within minutes, they drifted off to sleep in each other's arms, now knowing they were home again.

****

In the room along, Frankie sighed contentedly, hearing Jack and Ennis's soft voices gradually drift off into silence. He knew what they had been talking about, and also what they had been doing that night, but he was extremely happy for both of them, especially Ennis. He seemed a completely different person to the quivering, emotional wreck he'd been on the journey and now was bright and happy with Jack. They had literally run up to their room earlier that evening, obviously unable to keep their hands off of each other any longer.

Frankie had tried not to be jealous, and he really wasn't, but when their sighs and moans had gradually increased, becoming higher and higher, he felt a strange pang in his stomach, startling him momentarily. He had really liked Ennis, of course he had – after the sex they had had in the Motel, it was impossible not to – yet he knew that he was all Jack's. They both acted so wonderfully around each other – especially at a time in the afternoon when Frankie had watched them playfully pushing as they washed up in the afternoon and moreover, later that night – and Ennis sounded completely blissful and happy with Jack. It was, as Frankie thought, the perfect relationship and he didn't want to intrude on that at all.

There was something between Ennis and Jack that was extremely special and after all his years on the road, Frankie had never seen anything like it between anyone else. It was truly beautiful and a once in a lifetime experience to witness it. He could see they would be fine together but he knew that still, something would be bothering Ennis. Almost as much as Jack, he wished he would just let his worries go. He wished them the happiest life anyone could ever dream of.

TBC


	8. Jack's Thoughts

The Sweetest Relief

Part 8 

Frankie sat up in his room, staring out the window and listening to Jack and Ennis's voices rising from the lounge below. They had been talking quite gently about 10 minutes ago but now, they had escalated into shouting, much to Frankie's despair. He was trying not to pay too much attention, as he didn't mean to intrude but various words sank into his conscience and he began to realise that they must be arguing about something to do with living together. Ennis had never really said anything about this subject yet Frankie had guessed that with the trouble he had with his relationship with Jack, it must have been a hard topic for him to consider. There must have been hundreds of flaws with it and Frankie knew how much Ennis thought, from the times he had spent with him. His mind was probably full of worries. Frankie felt terribly sorry for him.

However, he also felt quite sorry for Jack as well. He was extremely sweet to Ennis and obviously felt very affectionate about him. Ennis had said how little they got to see each other and he knew that must be difficult. He imagined Jack's dream would be for them to constantly be in one another's company, living in a house together. Ennis would have tried to be more rational, thinking about the consequences, and because of this, Frankie's heart ached for Jack. He probably thought he would never get what he wanted. And by the sounds of things from downstairs, he wanted it very badly.

Frankie sighed and couldn't help but listen as there was one final scream from Ennis and the front door slammed. He saw him march across the front yard and it took all he had not to open his window and call for him. He wished so much that he'd accept his relationship with Jack. Frankie had been in many a tough partnership with both men and women but they had never been as tempestuous and Jack and Ennis's. Still, he could imagine what it would be like for the both of them.

For a while, there was silence in the house but then there were footsteps from down below and on the stairs, advancing to the second landing. A quiet sob sounded down the hall and Frankie heard a quiet, mournful knock on his door. This surprised him.

'' Come in!'' he said though, looking up from the window.

Slowly, the door swung open and Jack stood there, his eyes red and puffy. Frankie's heart skipped a little at seeing him like this – he'd heard him crying but he quite literally looked distraught, his cheeks still damp with tears. He didn't quite know what to say.

'' Jack, are you – are you alright?'' he tried, fully aware of what the answer would be.

His companion sniffed and shook his head, still standing there in the doorway. '' Frankie, can ah – can ah talk with you?''

'' Oh.'' That was a little unexpected. '' Oh, sure, okay...''

Jack attempted a smile and then moved into the room, shutting the door behind him. Frankie shifted on the bed and he sank down next to him, fiddling nervously with his hands. Frankie had always thought Ennis was the nervous one. '' What's wrong?'' he asked softly, even though he knew what was wrong. He just didn't want Jack to think he'd been listening in on his argument. Despite it being hard not to.

Yet Jack was still silent for a while, sniffing and gulping heavily. Frankie tried to coax at least some words out of him and finally, managed to succeed though Jack continued to remain a little shy, obviously having not spoken about this subject to anybody but Ennis. '' Well, I...'' he began, glancing down. '' It's – it's Ennis again...Ya see, the last time ah saw him on a fishin' trip, ah mentioned that one day, ah'd love him to come an' live with me permanently...We'd get a lil' ranch somewhere an' ah thought that was a great plan – a good life. But, well, ah guess you know Ennis bah now. He thinks a lot. An' he obviously don't wanna come an' have that life...''

Frankie smiled weakly, his heart aching at the pain in Jack's voice. '' Ah think he wants to though, Jack...'' he replied after a while. '' It's jus'...he's very wary, right?'' Jack nodded. ''...he's worryin' about his wife an' kids...an' what others will say if they found out.''

Jack shrugged. '' He did say somethin' about that. Somethin' about seeing a man in an irrigation ditch when he was a kid...That the two men lived t'gether...'' Jack shook his head again, fighting back more tears. '' But ah...Frankie, ah...Ah really like him. He knows that but....Ah dunno. Sometimes ah feel like ah like him more than he does me.''

'' Jack, that's not true,'' Frankie said immediately. '' When ah was with him, he couldn't stop thinkin' about you. We started drivin' down an' sometimes he wouldn't sleep 'cos he was so intent on reachin' you – couldn't wait ta get here. It's not that he doesn't love you.''

'' Love me?'' This took Jack by surprise. '' We never said nothin' about love before.''

'' Ah know but...Don't you love him?''

Jack looked down again, once more fiddling with his hands. '' Ah-ah dunno, Frankie. We never talked about it or anythin' – well, ah cain't imagine Ennis would want to. Ya know what he's like. But ah...Ah do really like him an' when he's gone, ah cain't wait ta see him again. What ah have with him, it's not like what ah have with Lureen, mah wife. It's so much better an' ah guess...Ah guess...''

'' Guess what?''

''...when ah think about him, it's like ah don't know what ta think. When we're apart, it hurts and when we're t'gether, it hurts too 'cos we know we haven't got long...An' Ennis is always worryin' about if anybody finds out...Ah want him so much to jus' be happy an' come an' live down here with me...Ah cain't stand bein' away from him any longer – ah miss him so much. Frankie, ah...ah think ah love him.''

Frankie smiled and saw a single tear drip down Jack's cheek. '' Jack, it's alright...'' he tried but Jack kept going.

''...an' ah don't know if – if he'll ever love me back like ah love him. Ah know you said he had trouble when you were comin' down but...He'd never accept he loved me. It'd always be hidden beneath somethin' else...worries, fears, memories...He tries to live with Alma but why cain't he damn well accept that it'd be better to live down here?! Ah mean, he slept with you an' you were jus' some guy in a bar an' he knows me, has known me for years! Ah don't understand! Ah jus' need him so much! It hurts so bad...''

And Jack burst into tears, his whole body trembling with sobs. Frankie gulped and found himself reaching out to him, drawing him into an embrace. Jack cried harder, now no longer able to contain himself. '' Tell me why this is happenin', Frankie...'' he moaned, grasping his shirt and staining in with tears. '' Ah cain't stand it anymore...''

'' Sssh....'' Frankie whispered, patting his hair. '' Ah don't know, Jack but...it's gonna be alright.''

Jack tried to nod, though he didn't believe him. '' Ah love him so much but ah...ah don't know what to do...''

'' Ah know...'' Frankie rocked him gently. ''...but he'll come back, Jack. He does all the time doesn't he?''

'' If he came down to live here, he wouldn't have to...'' Jack sobbed, almost wailing now. '' Ah wish he would, ah wish he would...''

'' Ah wish that too, Jack...''

TBC


	9. Confusion

The Sweetest Relief

Part 9 - Confusion

Ennis returned that evening but without a word to Jack or Frankie. He merely walked into the house, slammed the door behind him and swept up to his room, slamming that door too. Jack got up to go to him but Frankie stopped him, saying he'd come round. Jack didn't have it in him to argue so he nodded and sat down again, Frankie's arm slipping gently around his shoulders. He didn't protest.

The time went on though and Ennis still didn't come down. The door remained shut to his room and by the point that Jack and Frankie wanted to retire to bed, he had barely moved. Jack turned to Frankie then, his eyes big and glossy with tears. He'd hardly known what to do all day, keeping quiet and solemn and so unlike what Frankie had witnessed when he had met him a few days ago. He hated to see him like this.

'' What should ah do, Frankie?'' he asked, voice trembling. '' Can ah come into the guest room with you? Ah cain't go and sleep in there when Ennis is like this...'''

Frankie sighed mournfully. '' Ah'll go talk to him,'' he said and Jack nodded. It was probably better if Frankie talked to him after what had happened that morning. Jack didn't want to get into another screaming argument with Ennis. He couldn't bare it. And, anyway, Frankie had seemed to have done a good job when he had met him in the bar.

'' Okay...'' he muttered weakly. '' Ah'll go to the guest room...''

Frankie smiled and then watched Jack walk to his room, thinking how strange it must have been to stay in a place a guest would sleep in his own house. Still, once he was gone, Frankie stepped forward and tenderly knocked on the door of the room Ennis was in, feeling a little nervous. He had no idea what he was going to be like.

'' Ennis?'' he asked softly through the keyhole. '' Ennis? It's Frankie. Can ah come in?''

There was a sound from in there, that sounded a little like a whimper, and then a weak reply. '' Come in,'' he said and Frankie slowly pulled on the handle, swinging the door open. Inside, Ennis was lying on the bed, his eyes red and puffy and cheeks and hair damp with tears. This was hardly a new sight for him though.

'' Hey...'' he greeted softly, closing the door behind him. Ennis sat up a little, allowing him to perch on the bed next to him. '' Are you alright?''

'' Mmmm...'' Ennis didn't answer at first, instead looking down and fiddling nervously with his hands. Frankie watched him for a while and reached out, brushing back a wet strand of hair. He flinched.

'' What's wrong?'' he asked but then he caught a glimpse of a red scar on his forehead, looking quite fresh. Dried blood was gathering around it. '' Oh God, Ennis, what happened?''

Ennis shook his head, not wanting to answer. Frankie let him stay silent for a bit but finally, reached out for him again and slowly drew him into a gentle embrace. Ennis sank against him, starting to sob. '' Ennis...'' he murmured, stroking his hair and feeling his body tremble with every whimper. '' Sssh, it's okay, it's okay...''

'' No it's not!'' Ennis replied, his voice breaking and muffled. '' It's not okay!''

'' Please tell me what's wrong, Ennis...'' Frankie continued, holding him close. '' Come on, ah'm here for Jack...''

'' Jack?'' Ennis suddenly paused, looking up slightly. '' Why didn't he come in here himself?''

''...because he didn't want to hurt you anymore than he did earlier. He really likes you, Ennis.''

'' Ah know...An' it hurts so much...''

'' Hurts? Why? Because he likes you?''

'' Not just 'likes','' Ennis replied nervously. '' Ah know he loves me, Frankie. An'...an'...''

'' An' what?''

'' Ah dunno, Frankie. Ah dunno how ah feel anymore.''

Frankie smiled sympathetically, Ennis's pain leaking through his words. His heart ached as he continued to shake his head and sob, trying to bite back more tears. '' Ah'm sorry, Frankie, ah'm so sorry...''

'' Don't apologise,'' he said softly, embracing him close again. '' It's alright...''

Ennis nodded, attempting to prove to himself that Frankie was right and then felt his fingers brush past his scar again. He gasped and abruptly pulled away, not wanting to remember what had happened earlier that day. But Frankie didn't stop. '' Ennis...'' he said gently, lightly stroking his arm. '' Ennis, you gonna tell me where you got that scar?''

Ennis didn't reply for a bit but then he gradually began to look up, his eyes haunted with many emotions. Frankie tried to encourage him on without sounding too pushy yet Ennis seemed to be slowly coming around by his own accord. '' Ah went down to the bar...'' he replied at last, his voice shaking. ''...and ah didn't really know what ah was doin' in there – ah didn't really wanna drink or nuthin' but...ah guess ah jus' wanted ta think – ah don't know what about. But ah started thinkin' that it prob'ly wasn't the best place ta think an' then ah heard some guys at the back talkin' about a rodeo cowboy from around here. Ah wasn't listenin' properly to start with but then they mentioned Jack an' ah realised they weren't bein' all that nice. The rest...the rest was...''

But Ennis didn't have to explain anymore. Frankie nodded, knowing that there had been violence down the bar that day and reached out to brush the hair away from the wound so he could get a better look. Ennis flinched and pulled away. '' It's fine,'' he insisted, looking down again. '' Ah jus'...don't wanna remember what happened.''

'' You were defendin' Jack, Ennis. You did what you thought was right.''

'' Yeah but...ah do that too much. An' it always ends up hurtin'.''

Frankie didn't know what to say to that. There felt like there was something else behind all this but he could tell Ennis didn't want to talk about it, no matter how hard he tried to encourage him to. He was moving away from him now, knees pulled protectively up to his chest and his eyes were blank, tears gathering in them and his bottom lip trembling. He began to reach out to embrace him but Ennis stilled his hand, not pushing him away yet silently telling him not to get any closer. Frankie could only obey and as he heard a quiet sob gather in Ennis's throat, he rose from the bed, quietly walking out of the room. He had a feeling those tears were not just from the fight.

***

Jack was sitting on the bed, his arms wrapped around his knees in a similar position to Ennis when he entered the guest room again and he glanced up as he noticed him, his eyes wide with worry. '' Is he alright?'' was the first thing he said but Frankie didn't answer for a bit, instead choosing to slip onto the mattress next to him and draw the bed throw over them. '' Ennis? Is he alright?'' Jack tried again and Frankie smiled softly and sympathetically, finally turning to face him. The cowboy seemed almost overcome with emotions and it was only then that Frankie noticed how much Jack and Ennis spoke through their eyes. Ennis said less than Jack in voice but his eyes gave him away – as they had just previously in the bedroom – yet still, even though Jack's eyes were normally bright and lovely, they were now slightly red and scared, caring for his Ennis. If he could be called 'his' Ennis without sounding too possessive. Frankie wasn't sure Ennis would like to be referred to as Jack's, even though Frankie believed he was, no matter about Alma or Lureen.

'' Yes,'' he answered after a long while. '' Yes, he's alright. But...he's upset an'...he got into a fight down at the bar.''

Jack's eyes widened a little but he still seemed to have anticipated this a bit. '' A fight?'' he asked. '' He's not hurt, is he?''

'' Only kind of. He's got a cut on his forehead but that's it.''

'' Why on earth did he get into a fight?'' Jack knew Ennis spoke more through actions than words and he had seen other scars on his body, suggesting physical conflict, but for each one, he always imagined there was something much deeper.

'' It was over you,'' Frankie slowly replied and he could see that Jack was shocked at that. '' He said there were some guys bein' bad about you – ah'm not sure what about – an' then he, ah dunno, he must have stood up fer you or somethin'.''

'' Oh.'' Jack hadn't been expecting that. His heart felt like it was melting and twisting at the same time for Ennis defending him but it also ached that he had got hurt because of him. Yet it still hadn't been what he had been anticipating. Really, he didn't know what he had been anticipating. '' Oh, that's...oh.''

'' He said he's done that quite a lot too. He ever told you about that?''

''...no. Ah mean, ah know he's fought but...ah didn't know they were over me. Didn't know he was defendin' me, ah should say...''

Frankie nodded, a small smile on his face. '' He's a quiet type though, right?''

'' Ah know.'' Jack tried to smile back, but it slowly turned downwards again, a small sob escaping his lips. '' Oh Frankie, ah don't know what ta do. Ah said before – he'll never love me back. At least, he won't admit it. We could have a real sweet life t'gether if he jus' stopped worryin' – why cain't he see that?''

'' Ah think he knows that, Jack...But don't you ever worry?''

'' Of course ah do. But not as much as him. God, he thinks too much!''

'' Isn't that a good thing?''

'' Ah dunno. Maybe it is. Maybe it isn't. All ah know is ah love him. He'd never admit anythin' like that ta me though...''

'' He knows you love him, Jack.''

Jack was a little surprised at that. He'd never said anything to Ennis about that, for fear he'd walked out on him forever ( a completely different reason to the one he imagined Ennis was worrying about) but even though they'd always acted very affectionate around each other, he never thought Ennis was allow himself to think such things about love. Certainly he'd have contemplated it, but not as much as to accept it, so Jack had thought. And definitely not to admit it to somebody. Maybe he was wrong about Ennis. Maybe he'd changed. Maybe Frankie had changed him. Jack's heart skipped momentarily.

'' Oh,'' he replied after a bit. '' Did he say that?''

'' Yes.''

'' And what did he say after?''

'' He said he didn't know what he was feelin'. But ah know he really likes you, Jack.''

'' Ah know that, jus'...ah really wanna be with him. But you know that. Ah'm sorry.'' Frankie saw a tear slip down Jack's cheek. He'd never seen anybody care so much about someone else before, man or woman.

'' Jack, don't cry...'' he whispered but another tear trickled down and then a sob arose from his throat, drawing Jack into his open arms. Frankie caressed him, patting his hair gently and trying to mutter comforting words to him yet it seemed to be no use. After a while, Jack was still crying softly into his shoulder and he didn't know what to do. He could try and get Ennis but the more he thought about that, the worse an idea it became. They probably weren't in the right mood to talk right then.

However, just as Jack's crying was beginning to soften a little, he moved slightly and lifted his head from his shoulder, bottom lip trembling. Frankie looked down at him and suddenly, could feel his fingers tangling into his dark hair, stroking the gentle curls. '' Frankie...'' he muttered and so much was said in that one simple word, he couldn't comprehend everything. His mind was starting to spin and at the sight of Jack's beautiful blue eyes so close, his heart was starting to thump. '' Frankie, ah'm sorry...'' he whispered and then their lips met. Confusion entered both Frankie and Jack's brain but desire led them onwards into a tighter embrace as tongues danced. Frankie heard a moan sound in the room, though he wasn't sure who's it was, though he held on to Jack still, feeling his warm body through his clothes. _God, _he though. _Ah have ta get these clothes off..._

But then, suddenly, as that thought entered his brain, something happened. Eyes wide, he abruptly pulled away and looked at Jack, bewilderment pulsing between them. He was just about to say something yet before he could, the door creaked open and Ennis stood there, his eyes still puffy and red.

'' Ah'm sorry, Jack...'' he muttered and everything changed.

TBC


	10. Three's A Crowd

The Sweetest Relief

Part 10 - Three's A Crowd 

Reality never really took a hold after Ennis entered Jack's room, an apology in his eyes and his heart. For what seemed like forever, nothing happened – the sound of breathing being the loudest thing – and Ennis thought with a growing pain in his stomach that Jack was going to turn him away. After everything he'd done to him – the fights, the arguments, the violence – he thought he deserved it. Not even travelling all the way down from Wyoming seemed to justify it. After all, Jack had come up to him at least twice a year for a while now and this had been the only time Ennis had made the journey to his home. Jack seemed to do all the work in their relationship (Ennis had only recently come round to calling it that) and after hours of thinking, he'd come to the sad conclusion that he probably didn't deserve him.

But then, after what felt like an age had passed, Jack slowly rose from beside Frankie on the bed, his eyes never leaving Ennis's, and reached out a hand for him. His shy, reserved and almost constantly worrying cowboy. He may have kept running from him, straying from his beautiful blue eyes and forever open arms, but he was his none the less. After all this time, still his.

Jack didn't say a word as he gradually came towards Ennis yet his gaze was speaking volumes. His hand touched at the ranch hand's unruly blonde curls and Ennis read him like an open book, suddenly able to see all of his emotions. He was aware he knew him better than anybody else, even though they were meeting up less and less as the years went on, but it was only then, on that gentle evening in 1971, that he finally sensed the true, unbreakable bond between them. He didn't know if Jack felt it too yet every touch he gave him seemed even more sensitive than usual, sparking sensations deep inside of him. Forgiveness and understanding suddenly filled the room with passion.

With his heart unexplainably open, Ennis reached for Jack and pulled him closer so their foreheads were pressed together. '' Jack...'' he started but Jack cut him short with a kiss, arms snaking around his shoulders. Ennis responded immediately, his desire leading his hands to Jack's body and then to the bed where they fell gracefully together, in front of Frankie who wasn't sure what to do. He tried to move, to leave them alone in their throes of passion, but Jack's hand on his leg stopped him. His heart in his throat, he turned back and sank down again onto the bed.

Neither Ennis nor Jack seemed to mind though. Jack rolled on top as he watched with widening eyes and began to unbutton Ennis's shirt, revealing bare skin underneath. Without any time lost, he latched on to his neck and sucked at it, no doubt leaving a mark. At the sensations he was putting on his body, Ennis started to moan, his eyes closed, and Frankie desperately tried to keep his hand from undoing his jeans and sliding in. Instead, as the cowboys continued to strip each other further, their mouths barely leaving skin, he pushed on his thighs and squeezed and rubbed them together, creating much needed friction. His own sounds of pleasure began to mingle with Jack and Ennis's.

But then, when their clothes were half off, they suddenly paused and Jack glanced up, his eyes meeting with Frankie's. Both pairs were clouded with desire and before either had time to think about what they were doing, their hands were on each other and so were their mouths, locked in a passionate kiss. Ennis watched, his breath catching, and then crawled closer, starting to nibble and suck on Frankie's neck.

Frankie moaned heatedly and felt Jack's hands slide up inside his shirt, pushing it over his head. Their kiss broke at this point and he desperately tried to get his breath back but it was no use. Ennis was hurriedly undoing his jeans and soon, his fingers had slid in, closely followed by Jack's. A whimper escaped his lips as they began to stroke.

'' Ennis....Jack...'' he hissed yet then he was suddenly flipped onto his side, his head spinning. Jack got in behind him and Ennis in front and his jeans were immediately pulled off, closely followed by his underwear. A high gasp came from him as Jack's hand pushed up between his legs and Ennis trailed his mouth down his throat.

'' Ennisss....'' he sighed, just before his breath was again taken away by the feeling of Jack's tongue starting to lick a wet line down his neck to his spine. '' Oh!''

Ennis smiled slightly at the sight of Frankie wrapped up in pleasure, being reminded of their time in the Motel room, and then buried his face in the crook of his neck, leading wandering hands down his front, being sure to press on all the parts that Jack found sensitive. Frankie moaned every time and writhed when he finally reached in between his legs, batting Jack's fingers away.

Jack complied to what Ennis wanted and trailed his tongue further down, right to Frankie's quivering opening. Ennis watched him with hazy eyes over Frankie's shoulder and began to stoke him hurriedly. Frankie groaned, loving being helpless between them. He had done this once before but it had been nowhere near as good as this.

From behind him, he could feel Jack nudging his thighs apart with an impatient hand and then his tongue was plunging into him, making him cry out in both surprise and pleasure. '' Jack!'' he called, squirming against Ennis. '' Jack...oh God, Jack....ah!''

And Ennis began to move his hand faster, rubbing his legs together as Frankie started to leak over him. The liquid made his pace much smoother and this made Frankie's moans get higher. '' Ennis, Ennis...'' he cooed. '' Jack....awwww Jack...''

Both could sense he was getting close so Jack pulled away and grabbed the Vaseline from the bedside cabinet. He hastily slicked his fingers with it and then laid behind Frankie again, prodding around his entrance. He was still wet from his tongue and when he slid a finger inside, he shouted his name, bucking his hips. Ennis moaned as friction was created between them.

'' Ahh, Jack!'' Frankie cried, squeezing his eyes shut. He could barely breathe anymore, reduced to gasping and panting and the feeling of Ennis rubbing him faster and faster was adding to that. '' Oh God, ah'm almost there...''

At this, Jack inserted another finger, scissoring it with the other and tried to find his target, knowing exactly where it was in Ennis but having to search in Frankie. He knew he'd hit it though when Frankie suddenly screamed, arching his back. '' Jack!!'' he called, tears in his eyes. '' Oh Jack! Ah, Ennis!''

Ennis was struggling to keep his free hand out of his jeans at the sound of Frankie's moans but as he heard the impending orgasm in his voice, he turned his concentration back to him and slid the tip of his thumb into his wet slit. Frankie yelled out again and this time there was no going back.

'' En-Ennis, J-Jack...'' he panted, his voice trembling in time with the convulsions in his body. ''...c-coming...so – so – so...close...ahhhh!''

And with a heated moan, he came violently over his and Ennis's chests, tightening around Jack's fingers. Waves of pleasure rolled over him again and again but finally, they passed and he fell back onto the bed, gasping for breath. Ennis and Jack watched him for a bit, slight smiles on their faces but then Jack rolled onto his back, his eyes pleading.

'' Ennniiiisss...'' he sighed tantalisingly and at his husky voice, Ennis climbed over Frankie and towards him, kissing him passionately. Jack moaned and drew his knees to his chest, already groping around for the Vaseline again. Through his dazed state of mind, Frankie glanced over at them and smiled lazily. They were so ardent with each other, hasty at this point but not enough to be aggressive. He couldn't imagine them being aggressive during sex, even though he knew they fought a lot. No, there was something between Ennis and Jack that he had never seen before, after all his years on the road. He knew Jack truly did love Ennis but there was something about Ennis too. Frankie wished he would just admit his true feelings, because at times like these, they were so very obvious.

'' Ennis!'' Jack cried as he slid a slick finger inside of him. His eyes closed completely and he tossed his head back, mouth dropping open. He looked so beautiful when he was swathed in passion. As if he wasn't beautiful enough already.

Gently, but enough to make Jack groan and beg for more, Ennis slipped two more fingers inside of his partner and stretched him wide, preparing him for what was to come. Frankie watched with sleepy eyes and smiled a little when Ennis lathered himself with an ample amount of Vaseline and then leant over Jack, letting him wrap his legs around him. '' Jack...'' he whispered softly. Jack gently bit his bottom lip.

'' Ennie...'' he murmured and moaned as he entered him. But it wasn't fast or desperate, like they'd been with Frankie. Instead, it started very slowly and softly, Ennis thrusting at a very tender pace inside of Jack up to the point where he quietly asked for more. And even then it wasn't needy. Frankie felt his heart start to beat a little heavier as he watched. They looked so beautiful together.

'' Ennis...'' Jack whispered and when he opened his eyes briefly, Frankie saw tears in them. At first, he thought he might be in pain but then he noticed Ennis was in a similar state, his head buried into the crook of his neck and he understood. This wasn't just merely having hot and heavy sex anymore.

And as they continued, sobs starting to rise from their throats, Frankie found himself slowly standing from the bed and walking out of the room. He felt he should give them their privacy and only when he heard Jack's final blissful sigh did he return. And by then, they were lying curled up in each other's arms, hands stroking gently over heated flesh. They smiled up at Frankie as he entered and with that one simple look, Frankie felt his heart skipping in joy, though for what reason he didn't know.

Still, Jack drew back the covers next to them and on their permission, he crawled under, flicking off the bedside lamp. There were no words spoken about anything that had just happened but as he gradually drifted off to sleep, Frankie took one more glance over his shoulder to see them wrapped up together, tranquil smiles on their faces. Any argument had been forgotten.

TBC


End file.
